shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Su712/Beta testing Shadow Fight 3: What we know so far
(Disclaimer: The following blog is based on the beta version of the game. '''All information and screenshots provided are subject to change before the final release').'' Touted as a "nail-biting mix of RPG and classic fighting action" Shadow Fight 3 is an upcoming sequel to Nekki's smash hit game Shadow Fight 2. On 29th March of this year Nekki announced that a closed beta test of the game will soon be underway. According to a post on their Facebook page more than 100,000 people registered for the beta-test. The first wave of beta-testing was launched on April 27th, 2017. I was selected as a tester during the second wave which began on May 11th. Below is my (rather long) description of the game to give you an idea of what to expect from it in the future. Once again I would like to point out that this is for the beta version and subject to change. 'The Storyline' The beta version allows users to playtest the first chapter of the game which is set decades after the events of Shadow Fight 2, in a world overrun with Shadow Energy. It is a world controlled by three warring factions, each fighting for dominance over the Energy to serve their purpose. The Legion are a war-like faction who fight with heavy equipment and rely on their strength and training to get the job done. They believe it is their duty to destroy all traces of Shadow Energy from the world. The Dynasty is the ruling clan of a highly developed nation, and maintains a practical approach towards Shadow Energy, using it as and when required. Their warriors quick and dexterous in nature. The Heralds, labeled as the "wild cards" of Shadow Fight 3, are a faction with unknown motives. They have the deepest knowledge of Shadow Energy and its applications but tend to keep the information to themselves. As a result they are mistrusted and often feared by all. The game starts you off as a new recruit for the Shadow Squad, an offshoot of the Legion which does not shy away from using Shadow Energy. As a result they are often ostracized by other members of the Legion. You are put under the command of Otto Hyme, the Sergeant (a.k.a. Sarge) of the Squad. He immediately puts you to work, pitting you against resident trainer Gizmo in order to test your skills. In a short tutorial and the fights that follow you are taught the basics of the game (attacking, defense, using shadow energy and so on). Your first real mission is to fight in a local tournament in order to uphold the Shadow Squad's honor and cement their place as a permanent part of the Legion. Apart from the main quest you can also participate in several side missions in order to earn experience and coin. Most of these side-quests have a short story attached to them - you get to intercept spies, stop deserters, investigate strange activities and, in a rather funny incident, try to save your hide after Gizmo blames you for something that was entirely his fault. You also get to defend the poor chap from his sister Greta, an uptight member of the Legion who - like others - is wary of the Shadow Squad and considers Gizmo to be a disgrace for joining them. The tournament itself consists of eight stages with increasing difficulty and opponents who use a variety of weapons. Upon reaching the finals you learn that your opponent is going to be none other than Greta, who is hell bent on ensuring that the Shadow Squad is not accepted into the Legion's ranks. After the win Sarge congratulates you and declares that he's off to the Legion's Council on business. He leaves after advising you to rest and takes Gizmo with him. However as it turns out, there's an intruder in the camp and you are asked to investigate. Upon confronting and defeating her, the intruder reveals herself to be a dynasty warrior named June. According to her, Sarge is a traitor who intends to confiscate the Shadow Sphere for his own personal gain instead of destroying it. She agrees to teach you the way of the Dynasty warriors in exchange for your help in defeating Sarge. While June is rather confident of your abilities her friend Ran Di is not, and he invites you to prove your prowess in a match against him. Meanwhile Sarge and Gizmo return and are surprised to find June there. Although Sarge denies having met her, June insists that it was she who taught Sarge how to fight with Shadow Energy. While the two of them duke it out verbally, Gizmo suggests you fight him as he had been long looking for an opportunity to beat you up. After getting beaten up himself however Gizmo pleads for a second chance with Sarge but the latter declares he would deal with you himself. You must then hold off Sarge while June escapes with proof of his guilt. The fight and defeat of Sarge brings chapter one to a close. You can however still participate in side missions for Greta and June. You can also play as June as she faces Greta's guards in a bid to appeal to her for help. 'The Characters So Far' As described above the major characters introduced in the first chapter are: *The Player - you, a new recruit for Shadow Squad. *Sarge - Otto Hyme, your boss. Also the primary antagonist of chapter one. He wishes to possess the Shadow Sphere for his own personal use. *June - a mysterious Dynasty warrior who asks for your help. She apparently rescued Sarge from a certain death and taught him how to fight with Shadow Energy. She offers to teach you how to fight like a Dynasty warrior. Other important characters include: *Gizmo - the trainer at camp and Sarge's loyal henchman. *Greta - Gizmo's sister who hates the Shadow Squad. After Sarge's defeat, she often seeks you out for help but remains wary of Shadow Energy. *Ran Di - June's friend in the Dynasty. He wishes to test your competence and invites you to fight him in order to prove that you are worthy of learning the Dynasty's ways. 'Gameplay, Graphics, Music etc.' The first question players usually ask is that if the game is called Shadow Fight 3, then where are the shadows? Regardless to say, compared to Shadow Fight 2, the graphics have undergone a massive overhaul. Characters and equipment are no longer painted in black. Instead, they have colorful, well-detailed models. Of course the game has not entirely done away with shadows. However instead of being a permanent fixture, this time around your character (and the opponents) has instead gained a 'Shadow Form'. To begin with, Shadow Energy is accumulated by hitting your opponent or taking damage yourself. Once the bar fills up, a simple tap of a button switches you into the Shadow Form. While in this form you can perform certain special attacks with your equipment. These include teleportation, earthquake, impaling your enemies to the wall with your weapon, using a speed dash which knocks them to the ground and much more. The ability you gain is determined by the helm, armor and weapon that you have equipped. As far as general user interface is concerned, keeping in style with Shadow Fight 2 it is very minimalist in nature. There is a virtual d-pad for movement, a button for punching/weapon attacks, one for kicking and one for switching to shadow mode. Up top there is a health bar and another which represents how much Shadow Energy you have. The four icons next to it are cooldown meters to show how much longer you have to wait before you can reuse the shadow ability. The dialogue boxes, shop as well as the world map have undergone massive visual changes. This time around Nekki has done away with the scroll-like dialogue interface and has instead introduced a new style. The world map, currently, is not scrollable but can be zoomed in or out. The shop displays weapon, armor and helm on the same screen and can be refreshed every eight hours. All equipment is so far faction-specific: Legion armor cannot be used by members of Dynasty or the Heralds and so on. Furthermore, equipment is classified into common, rare, epic and legendary with the last one usually containing the best and more premium items. A new section called inventory has also been added which displays all player owned equipment, separate from the shop. A massive change can be seen in the way perk points are earned and applied in Shadow Fight 3. Unlike the previous game, there is a limit to how many perks you can have active at one time. Also perks and special moves are restricted based on the type of equipment - for example, the perk 'rock' ( x% chance to withstand a critical hit without falling) can only be applied on armor and not weapons. Perk, special moves, as well as new pieces of equipment can be earned or get upgraded as rewards at the end of a fight. Perks can also be earned via purchasing Booster Packs while equipment can be upgraded at the shop. In terms of movesets too you can expect a lot of variety. Apart from each category of weapon featuring a unique moveset, the experience can be further customized by adding perks and special moves to armor and helm. New moves include the ability to kick your enemy away in case you fall to the ground as well as a side-step-and-dodge move to counter an enemy advancing towards you among others. When it comes to the background score, music in Shadow Fight 3 primarily carries a heavy rock riff. The graphic are sharp and switch between a vibrant color mode while human to a bleached background while in shadow mode. In terms of performace, although the game is playable on as low as 1GB RAM you may experience lags and certain sutters on low end devices (I tested the game on a relatively mid-range smartphone - with octa-core processors, Adreno 505 GPU and 3GB RAM - and had a more or less smooth gameplay experience). That said, the game does suffers from the issue of long loading screen times but the devs are actively working on optimizing it as much as possible before the final release. A massive upgrade from its predecessors, Shadow Fight 3 is not only beautifully made, but the addition of shadow form also adds a lot of variety to gameplay style. All things considered, Shadow Fight 3 is definitely the game worth watching out for in 2017. 'So What's Next?' Currently the game is still in beta version. While Nekki works to iron out the bugs and polish the game for the final release, check out the following sites to stay up-to-date with latest information on the game:: *Shadow Fight Wiki's page on Shadow Fight 3: http://shadowfight.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Fight_3 *Shadow Fight 3's official website: http://shadowfight3.com/ *Shadow Fight's Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/shadowfightgames/ *Shadow Fight 3 on Twitter: https://twitter.com/ShadowFight_3 What are your thoughts about the new game? Is there anything particular you wish Nekki would implement? Were you a beta tester as well - What was your experience playing the game? Think I made a mistake in the description or missed out on something? Or do you just wanna stop by and say hello? I would love to hear what you have to say so do leave a comment! Cheers :) Category:Blog posts